


in and out

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69ing, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Sex. It's one of the three things in life that make Dan happy.





	in and out

This is his favorite thing—and now everyone knows it. It’s kind of strange for that to be true, he thinks, as he feels Phil’s cock slide between his lips, then slide back out again. In and out. In and out. There is something oddly comforting about that, the motion, the repetition, his lips stretching and tugging in such a familiar way. 

And he likes that his mouth still tastes of the chocolate milkshake Phil surprised him with after he posted the video. He likes that it made him laugh—and he likes this.  _ Sex. _

God, he loves sex, and though he’s only mentioned sucking dick on dinof— _ Jesus Christ, he’d really done that— _ he actually likes sex in general. He likes topping and bottoming and having a cock between his lips. He likes eating ass. He likes all of it—all of it with Phil. He hasn’t had sex with anyone else in eight years. Sex and Phil were synonymous at this point. 

They don’t do this particular thing too often though, and he can’t for the life of himself remember why because it’s fucking great. He’s lying on his side in their bed, face comfortably pressed to a pillow as Phil slowly pulls in and out of his mouth, and he slowly pulls in and out of Phil’s. 

It’s lazy and intimate, both of them laid out on top of covers. It’s overwhelming too. The feeling of having his mouth fucked—-one of his favorite feelings in the world—and the feeling of Phil’s wet hot tight mouth around him too—another one of his top five favorite feelings. 

He loves how Phil knows exactly what to do with his tongue—how to run it over the slit and suck at the tip and how to sometimes even let his teeth graze the shaft— _ fuck, yeah— _ just like he’s doing right now. And he also loves that he knows what to do with Phil’s—knows how to relax and let him go as deep as he wants, until Dan’s nose is buried in his curls, knows how suck hard and squeeze tight when he pulls back, knows how to press the flat of his tongue against the tip and just flick.

Dan knows how to suck Phil’s cock, and he also knows how to just lie back and let Phil fuck his mouth. 

He lets his body go limp all over, lets himself just  _ feel.  _ Just drift into this space he could only find here when he didn’t have to think about anything, about all the worries that usually plague him and drag down and inward. All he has to do is feel this, feel Phil and make him feel good and let Phil make him feel good in return. He exists so much in his head so much of the time, nearly all of it, that it’s a reprieve to be able to exist in his body. 

_ Sex.  _ Dan fucking loves sex. Maybe it sounds silly, but it really does make him happy.

He could have said Phil was what makes him happy, but he couldn’t have actually—for obvious reasons—and for less obvious ones—like he’s learned it isn’t fair to Phil or to their relationship for him to put his emotions on Phil like that. If Phil is what makes him happy, then it’s Phil’s fault when he’s sad, which it isn’t. He needs concrete things to help him through the hard times, not floaty, distant concepts—not even an idea like love—because he’s always in love, even when he isn’t happy—even when he’s in his darkest moments—and Phil is always incredible and perfect, even when Dan isn’t happy—even when he’s in his darkest moments

So he clings to these things. These things with rough edges for grip. If it’s often Phil who makes him laugh, usually Phil who makes him dinner and always Phil who fucks him senseless, then that is simply good fortune. Two birds, one stone. 

He likes it when sex is like this—open and slow. Just nice, feel good, like a cup of tea, and he likes it when it’s dropping to his knees, fast and hard, aching jaw, rough throat, like a shot of whiskey. He likes that they can learn and map each other’s bodies so well, can meet each other where the other person needs to be met. There are times he wants Phil to fuck him and times he needs to fuck Phil, to just hear the sounds he makes, feel him shake and squeeze around him. There are times when Dan’s heart is breaking and he just needs Phil to make him feel the way he’s feeling right now. Safe, home, loved.

But, right now, they aren’t doing this, aren’t feeling each other’s bodies because they’re falling apart. No, Dan is really starting to feel that maybe things are piece by piece beginning to fall together. Maybe tomorrow he’ll feel differently, maybe more scared, or maybe he’ll feel less scared. That’s the thing. He doesn’t know what he’ll feel tomorrow, what new big dreams he’ll have or what old ones he’ll forget about, but he’ll have this.

He’ll have Phil between his lips, muttering his name over and over and over, though it’s hard to understand—his mouth  _ is  _ full—until he’s coming in Dan’s mouth and Dan’s swallowing because honestly after eight years, he’s gotten used to the taste. And Phil’s tongue is too perfect, too practiced, too skilled to not have Dan following right after, grabbing at Phil’s thighs and grunting as his Phil’s soft cock slips from his lips and it’s high and it’s real and it’s all over. He’s coming—he loves to come—and it’s a hot rush to his bones and he feels real and grounded and here, present in his skin, his nerves, his everything, all the way down to the tips of his fingernails. This is one of the only times he gets to feel like this. Like his body is a body and not just the place he keeps his thoughts that never seem to know what they’re doing anyway.

He catches his breath and scoots up besides Phil in the bed. He kisses him on the mouth and he tastes a little like Dan’s come but that’s okay. Dan’s gotten used to that too. They’re just kissing now, gentle and unaffected by desire. Kisses like this are pretty great too. When he thinks about the things that make him happy, he shouldn’t forget about kisses too. Then, he just kisses Phil again.

“Huh,” Phil says.

“What?”

“People really know we do that now, don’t they?”

“From what I’ve seen a lot of people think I have a secret boyfriend or that I’m picking up casual dick at the clubs.”

Phil snorts. “Okay.”

Dan playfully shoves him. “Other people would have sex with me you know.”

Phil laughs again. “Sorry, I mean of course they would, but remember that guy who hit on you in Greece? He was fit and you literally screeched ‘I’m married’ and ran away. We’re not even married, Dan.”

“If we were just mates though… I was just trying to be  _ faithful  _ to you,” he says, dramatically. 

“You’re really going to leave the house, go out and meet some strange man, go back to a  motel room and get on your knees and just like hope his dick doesn’t smell or taste like goat cheese and also that he doesn’t, you know, murder you? And you do this repeatedly? I’m supposed to believe this?” Phil grabs his phone off the nightstand. “Tell me who’s saying this. I’m going to send them some passive aggressive anons.”

Dan takes the phone out of Phil’s hand. “Oi, calm your jealous-ussy, okay? I’m never having sex with anyone but you and you know it. And plenty of people know exactly who’s dick is going in and out of my mouth, so relax.”

Phil’s silent for a moment, then looks over at Dan, his expression softening. “I’m so happy for you, you know that, don’t you?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Though I still can’t believe you told eight million people one of your favorite things in life is sucking dick.”

Dan laughs and Phil gets out of bed and comes back with a bowl of popcorn. 


End file.
